1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to the field of sprinkler mounts, in particular, to an apparatus and method for removably mounting a sprinkler at an elevated position with respect to a foundation, wherein the apparatus can be removably mounted relative to a support and can removably receive a fastener.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art sprinkler mounts can generally be mounted and secured to a support in a limited number of ways and consequently are not suitable for certain field conditions. For instance, a sprinkler mount that cannot readily mount as sprinkler at an appropriate location relative to a target surface can lead to the inefficient use of the sprinkler in spraying target surfaces. Also, during fire-fighting, mounting the sprinkler too low relative to a target building can result in the sprinkler spraying water toward the target building at an angle, which can cause water damage to the target building.
There is a need for an apparatus for mounting a sprinkler that is adapted for use in a variety of field conditions, in that the apparatus can be easily mounted and secured in a variety of ways to a variety of different types of supports in order to maximize efficient use of the sprinkler in spraying target surfaces and/or to help prevent water damage to target buildings.